Generally, software applications, such as business applications, typically perform one or more tasks that were created, modified, or otherwise developed by a skilled information technology professional. As a result, a large amount of time and expense can be required to develop these applications because of the specialized skill required. Moreover, some applications, although otherwise useful, may never be developed because of the required large investment in time and resources. Consequently, an operation, such as a business operation, continues to operate inefficiently. In some cases, these applications may utilize or implement analytics that provide information workers with comprehensive views they need to take actions guided by strategy that are appropriate, timely, and in concert with colleagues and the rest of the value network. In other words, facts-based understanding of customers and prospects—as well as suppliers, partners, employees, and broader economic indicators—can be used in both strategic and operational processes. In some cases these analytics deliver insights across the extended value network, spanning multiple business functions, departments, and even organizations. Plus, the analytic functions are usually designed for information workers, so they can be easy to use, modify, and extend.